


Seven minutes in hell.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: My Oumasai smut collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Some Humor, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: After several failed attempts to confess his feelings to Kokichi, Shuichi comes up with a plan where he will have no choice but to finally confess, where he won't chicken out (as Kaito calls it). With the help of Kaede, he will finally tell the little prankster how much he likes him.Although it might not be a good idea to do it while drunk.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: My Oumasai smut collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348





	Seven minutes in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon saiouma as switches but bottom shuichi is just. So. Good. And a bit rare too.  
> There is so much bottom Kokichi out there I don't think I'm gonna contribute to that any time soon.
> 
> I mean I am thinking about writing one or two one shots about double ended dildos but that's about it from bottom ouma.
> 
> Sub shuichi is just my religion.
> 
> Also him being all horny and needy while drunk is also great.  
> He is only slightly drunk here though. (Tipsy more than anything)
> 
> For one scene there is some really brief maki/kaede but you can think of it as platonic if you don't like the ship.
> 
> Everyone is technically there but only a few people speak (miu, kaede, kaito, maki , Tsumugi) except the two boys.
> 
> I can't write smut without some sort of build up and some fluff either at the end or and the start.

A heavy sight left the detective lips as he gazed at his surroundings, taking in the familiar setting all around him. Like a usual Saturday night, Shuichi had found himself in one of the many parties that his friends love to host.

He never was a party type of guy. The music was always on the loudest volume, resulting in a never-ending headache. Not to mention how the place was always filled to the brim with people he didn't know, dancing or trying to talk over the music while the smell of many different colognes and alcohol filled the air. It always made his social anxiety go through the roof.

Thankfully, Shuichi had secured his place in the empty kitchen on top of a stool, watching from over the counter as the chaos unfolded while he silently drank from his cup, the alcohol leaving a burning feeling on his tongue. He never was into drinking either.

Normally, he would do whatever in his ability to avoid joining his group, and if he did end up joining he would always stick with one of his classmates. 

It usually went something along those lines. But today he had other plans in which, for the better or the worst, are going to take place in this very party.

Plans that he had for a while, involving around a certain someone. 

"Saihara-chaaaaan!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hm? What is it Ouma-kun?"

Kokichi Ouma. The one who is known through all the campus for his pranks and childish attitude somehow ended up being the one that the detective-in training had planned to confess to today. Shuichi had a hard time not letting his thoughts wander around the short purple head, the detective was simply unable to get his mind off him. Was it his attractive features? Maybe his cute and bright personality? Perhaps it was the way Shuichi saw him as the embodiment of an enigma. One that the detective is trying desperately for months to solve but still would have a hard time betting on what the self-proclaimed leader is thinking. 

He isn't sure when it happened. At first, he was easily irritated with the self-proclaimed liar. His energetic and cheeky attitude could easily overwhelm Shuichi, leaving him with a headache at the end of each interaction with the shorter male. Then he started putting more attention on his words, the detective side of him trying to sort through each lie and half-truth Kokichi threw his way. As soon he got a taste of his mysteries he was immediately sucked in, almost fascinated. They're so much more than what it meets the eye when it comes to the simplest conversations with Kokichi. Every word and sentence is making his head spin in attempts to grasp the truth but he won't back down. 

Shuichi wishes one day, to be able to understand the other.

It most likely won't be anytime soon.

"-sooo are you coming?"

.  
..  
…

"Huh?"

…did he really got lost once again in his thoughts about his crush when he was standing literally right in front of him?

_Well, it wouldn't be the first time._

He could only hope he wasn't staring like an idiot just a second ago.

"Was Saihara-chan ignoring me?"

Small tears started to gather on his eyes and even if Shuichi knew they were fake, it didn't stop the guilt growing in his chest.

"WAAHHHHH! SHUMAI IS SO MEAN!"

At the sound of Kokichi's loud outburst, many people turned their heads in their direction, confusion in everyone's eyes. Although, once they realized who was the source of the noise, they returned their attention to whatever they were doing as if nothing happened. It wasn't surprising that everyone knew the leader's tactics, he was known throughout the whole campus for a reason.

Even if people glanced at them for only a few seconds, it was enough for the detective's anxiety to rise.

"I-I'm sorry Ouma-kun! I didn't mean to."

And just like that, the waterfalls were gone. Any trace of sadness was replaced with his signature grin, that never failed to make Shuichi's heart skip a beat.

"Nishishi. You better be! I don't choose anyone to speak to, you know? So you better don't waste my time!"

The taller of the two nodded, scratching his cheek while he avoided Kokichi's eyes, still a bit embarrassed from the previous scene.

"So what were you saying before, Ouma-kun?"

At that, the prankster beamed, sparkles coming out of his eyes as he hugged Shuichi's arm and excitedly started dragging him through the crowd.

"Akamatsu-chan told me to call you to play truth or dare! All the class will join in, so there is no place for you to escape! If you try to hide we will all come and hunt you down, that's the rules!"

Shuichi gulped. It was already time for stage two.

Even though this was his plan he couldn't help but feel anxious. Everything should go fine, right? Kaede, Amami, hell even Kaito who dislikes the liar encouraged him that he should do this. Plus they said that his feelings are most likely mutual. Still, he can't help but have doubts…

"Hey Saihara-chan, since when are you an alcoholic?"

His head snapped to the shorter man, confusion obvious on his features. The question was asked so casually too... Where did that even come from? 

"What?"

"Was Saihara-chan ignoring me again? Am I that boring too-"

Seeing the crocodile tears coming from a mile away, Shuichi quickly cut the other off.

"No, I heard what you said. It just seemed a bit out of the blue I guess?"

And just like that, the tears on the corner of Kokichi's eyes were gone, like they weren't there in the first place. How can he act so flawlessly the detective will never know.

"Hmm, perhaps it is. I still want an answer though. I need to learn who taint my beloved Saihara-chan. I will have their head!"

A small chuckle escaped Shuichi's lips in amusement and in an attempt to hide the increasing heat from showing on his cheeks. Well, it is true he doesn't touch alcohol often but too threaten to kill someone for a few drinks is a little bit over the top.

Then again, it is Kokichi. Wouldn't expect any different from him.

"I just wanted to try something different tonight, that's all."

Not a complete lie. Some of his friends try to make him _let loose a bit_ all the time. It's just today that he is searching for that confidence boost that a lot of people claim that the alcohol gives that he decided to follow their advice. It's one of the main reasons he decided to try and confess at a party. Otherwise, it would be weird to see him drinking alcohol out of the blue one day when he has made clear his dislike towards it.

"Hm, is that so?" The liar seemed a bit skeptical about the answer but thankfully didn't comment on it.

Finally, they reached their destination. Kokichi gave a last look at the detective after letting go of his hand in order to shove the door open in Kaede's room.

"The party has arrived!"

Everyone seemed to already been there, some groaning at the sight of the shorter boy. Shuichi tried not to think too much about the lingering warmth that still remained on his hand as he took a seat beside Kaito.

"Took you long enough virgins! What, did you make out before you came here?" 

And that's how Shuichi almost choked on air.

Meanwhile, the prankster seemed completely unfazed as he stared down Miu.

"Why, are you jealous whore?"

"Wh-whore?!"

"Please just sit down so we can start the game." asked the pianist as she let out a small sigh. She gave an encouraging smile at her best friend who did his best to return one of his own, despite his flushed cheeks.

And then the game started.

Everything went as you would expect it would. Miu asked about inappropriate questions and commanded inappropriate actions. Tsumugi dared anyone she could to cosplay with her the next time she would or ask a question that it involved anime in one way or the other. Kokichi asked about the most ridiculous things he could think of, one dare involving around Kaito to refer to him as Master for the next hour. Everyone else did their best to keep the game as decent as they could.

Shuichi was leaning back, feeling oddly relaxed regardless of the stuff he had witnessed in the game. Despite the muffled music on the background, it was like any other time the whole group hangs out together. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling stressed out before. That was until Kaede made eye contact with him when it was her turn to ask.

"Saihara-kun,"

He still had a plan to go through.

"Truth or dare?" 

_'No backing out now.'_

  
"Dare" he managed to say in the firmest tone he could summon with his voice. Ignoring the overly dramatic gasp from beside him _(always the dramatic one aren't you Kokichi…)_ , with a gulp, he started mentally preparing himself for what's about to come.

"I dare you to… play seven minutes in heaven with the person you like."

Even if he knew it was coming, it didn't stop the heat surfing on his face. He planned this and yet, he found himself frozen in place. But thankfully for Shuichi, everyone was too busy staring Kaede in amusement to notice him internally screaming.

"Didn't know Piano Fucker had it in her. Good for you Bakamatsu!"

"How could Akamatsu-chan betray my beloved like this! I will send my organization after you!"

Before he could regret his decision, Shuichi quickly grabbed the unexpected Kokichi's hand and stood up, walking out Kaede's bedroom in a hurry. Ignoring the cheers and confused noises behind him, he continued with his face forward, not wanting to look at anyone's eye right now.

Especially the expression of the one he is currently dragging behind him.

"Nishishi. Where is Shumai taking me?"

Through his usual playfulness, he could detect a slight hint of confusion in Kokichi's voice. Not wanting to look back, the detective can only guess the other must have been taken off guard. If Shuichi wasn't too busy trying to calm his heart down while walking to the guest room, he would silently celebrate the fact that he managed to surprise the leader.

As soon as they made it into the room, Kokichi slipped out of his hold in favor of falling dramatically into the bed, jumping a little up and down. Shuichi closed the door behind before he turned to the leader, ready to speak before the other beat him to it.

"Who would have thought Saihara-chan is so bold. Leading me straight into a bed without even taking me to dinner first."

"Ouma-kun." At the sight of the serious yet red-faced detective, Kokichi paused, a neutral expression replacing his playful smile.

"You know we don't actually have to do anything just cause of a stupid dare right? I understand if you don't want to let everyone know about your real crush."

Shuichi shook his head, forcing himself to speak, ignoring the voice in his head screaming to leave. "No you don't understand," he said after a long moment of silence " i-i want to. Since I like you, Ouma-kun."

For a second, he could swear he saw his eyes widening ever so slightly in shock. But as soon it happened, it was gone.

"I think Shumai had a bit too much to drink, saying such silly things."

"I'm serious Ouma-kun." 

With a deep sigh, he made direct eye contact with Kokichi, hoping his next words will seem as what they are: the truth.

"I.. I really like you."

.  
..  
…

More silence.

As soon as Shuichi opened his mouth to continue, the other cut him off again.

"Is Saihara-chan sure he isn't drunk? Oh, or maybe he is playing some kind of joke on me? You know how much I hate liars." he said in a disapproving tone, almost like lecturing him.

"I'm not lying, you would know if I was either way." Shuichi said with a nervous yet fond smile. The liar could always read him like an open book. It was as frustrating as it was intriguing.

"I wanted to confess to you for a while, I just never had the courage to do so. That's one of the big reasons I was drinking tonight, I was hoping that it would make it a bit easier."

And it did in a way, but that didn't mean he didn't felt like he could have a panic attack at any moment now. As if his own anxiety wasn't enough, Kokichi was (unintentionally probably) making it worst with a stare that was looking straight into his soul. The detective couldn't hold their stare contest any longer. The other's face remained emotionless throughout the whole confession, not betraying even a single hint of emotion.

"So Saihara-chan really likes me?" 

Slowly, Shuichi forced himself to face the leader once again. 

Kokichi had one of the most sincere smiles he had ever seen on him. It didn't hold any mischief or anything it usually did. It made him froze in place at the sight of his equally soft eyes.

However, it didn't last long.

"Well, I don't! I absolutely hate Saihara-chan guts!"

No matter the obvious sarcasm in his voice, Shuichi's eyes fell down while his heart sunk.

A warm hand suddenly touched his cheek, lifting his head up ever so slowly, until purple eyes we're met with greenish-brown.

"Is Shumai really that oblivious he couldn't tell that was a lie?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "That means..?" 

"Of course I like Saihara-chan too! I would be a bigger idiot than Space idiot if I didn't wanna smooch such an adorable emo detective !"

"Ah…"

"Nishishi. Shumai is so cute, getting all flustered!"

He groaned in embarrassment and pushed the other's hands away from his cheek in favor of hiding his face and his blush on his own palms. When he felt the other shuffling around him he slowly peaked up from his hands to see Kokichi's face inches away from his with his hands on either side of him trapping him in place.

"Are we going to do that dare Sa-i-ha-ra-chan?"

The alcohol must have been affecting him more than he thought cause before he could realize what he was doing, he is grabbing Kokichi by his shirt pulling him close, their lips crushing together. All doubt went out of the window when the other (after a brief pause to collect himself) started kissing him back and a new warm, fuzzy feeling sparkled within him. He let go of his shirt and placed his hands above his new boyfriend's shoulders, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer. Kokichi's lips were soft, taking his time as two hands slowly explored covered skin, leaving an almost burning sensation behind them. Shuichi shivered at the feeling.

It wasn't Shuichi's first kiss if he was being honest but he still wouldn't see himself skilled on the topic. Kokichi didn't seem to care though, looking more than happy to take the lead. A tongue started licking his bottom lip, in an unspoken request. Shuichi opened his mouth without hesitation, allowing the shorter boy to explore his mouth in the earnest. 

The detective let out a whine when he felt a hand squeeze his ass while the other moved underneath his button-up shirt. He felt like his skin was on fire with each touch the other gave him, his mind riding a high he hadn't had for a long time. So when Kokichi lips were no longer on his he couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. Opening his eyes to see why the other stopped kissing him any words died in his tongue when he saw the other hungry gaze.

"Is that your phone in your pants or are you happy to see me?"

And that's how Shuichi did choke on air.

"Wha-?!"

The college student followed Kokichi's gaze downwards.

Oh.

_Oh._

"I-i…"

"Nishishi. Shumai is such a virgin getting an erection just from a small make-out session! I knew he was planning naughty things!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Get hard?" Kokichi asked with his signature giggle that sends butterflies on Shuichi's belly. Yet it didn't ease the dread on the detective's chest.

"Um… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he felt like such an idiot. After he actually finally managed to confess to his crush he has an erection right in front of him only a few minutes after they became a couple. God, if he thought he was embarrassed before, this is on a whole new level.

"What is Saihara-chan talking about?" the liar giggled, pressing a long finger on Shuichi's bulge with the slightest amount of pressure. "Seeing my beloved all hot and bothered cause of me is one of my new favorite things!"

The detective bit his lip, anxiety still evident on his eyes. "But... We just started dating and-" A finger against his lip made any doubts he was about to spill disappear, leaving behind a flustered Shuichi.

"I know Saihara-chan for years so I don't mind. But if Shumai wants to stop here that's fine by me."

"No. I want this. I want you."

Cupping him through his pants, Kokichi started to slowly stroke the other in slow motion. The pace was torture to Shuichi and once again the alcohol got the better of him, making his body moving on its own, pushing against Kokichi's palm.

"Then you can have me."

"O-Ouma-kun…" he moaned helplessly, the other's touch one of the sweetest hell he has ever experienced.

"Does my beloved want something?"

"Hgn- please… fuck me." 

When he felt the other pause, everything stood frozen for both of them for a second. Panic and anxiety filled the detective again, worrying he might have been a bit too forward with his request. Yet he couldn't bring himself to take it back. He wanted Kokichi more than anything right now.

"Saihara-chan wants to go all the way with me?" Kokichi talked after a bit in a calculated voice, his eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise.

"Yes, I do." and it was no lie either. Many restless nights he had dreamed of this moment, being at the liar's mercy, not able to do anything but moan at his touch.

"As tempting as it sounds, I doubt it you are caring with you a condom and a bottle of lube. Unless my beloved planted this ahead of time! How lewd~!"

Shuichi found himself a bit irritated he actually hadn't planned for this. "I don't..." he admitted in a dejected voice, his whole head falling a bit downwards in defeat.

"Nishishi. Who knew that the innocent detective was looking so forward to me popping his cherry. You look like a kicked puppy!"

The detective simply blinked before Kokichi's words sank in, red appearing on his whole face as he stuttered a response.

"We can have a lot of fun without going all the way you know. And if my beloved really wants to, we can do it some other time in a more private place and a bit more prepared hm?"

The corner of Shuichi's lips turns upwards to a smile. They could still go all the way if they really wanted to without the supplies but the liar wanted to make the right preparations to ensure Shuichi would experience as less pain as he could. Even if he hides it sometimes, Kokichi really does care about the detective.

"That would be nice." 

The other grinned up at him before his smile turned sinister, his hand moving up to unbuckle the detective's belt.

"Now, let's continue shall we?" he said while lowering both his pants and his boxers in a quick motion.

Shuichi let out a sigh when he felt cold air brush against his dick, finally free out of his pants. However, he didn't get to enjoy it for that long.

Kokichi hand moved was on him again, this time with no fabric blocking the way. 

They kissed again, movements hungry and desperate, wanting to take in whatever the other can provide. Shuichi could only whimper on the other's mouth while Kokichi jerked him off slowly. He gave a testing thrust to the liar's hand, trying to get more of that beautiful feeling.

"Nishishi. A bit eager aren't we?" the more Shuichi tried to move, Kokichi movements slowed down until he stopped moving altogether. He pressed his weight even more on the detective, sandwiching him between the door and himself. Kokichi was trapping him in place, not allowing him to move while one of his hands rested on his dick while the other held his lower half in place.

"Ouma-kun, please." Shuichi whined desperately, pleading for the leader to just let him chase that relief.

"Be patient Saihara-chan. I will give you what you want but you need to be a good boy first kay?"

Shuichi felt himself twitching at his words and Kokichi must have noticed too if his smug grin is anything to go by. But in the end, he couldn't find it in himself to care, too focused on the liar's hand on his cock to think about his embarrassment.

"Stay still."

Kokichi voice was commanding, leaving no room for disagreement. Any attempt of struggle stopped, his body obeying the liar's word for even a chance of stimulation. He was too desperate to even think of anything else than to please Kokichi. Besides, the detective might had found himself enjoying when the liar told him what to do. The leader was in complete control of the situation and Shuichi was in his mercy.

"Good boy." the leader praised, his hand finally starting to move.

He groaned in response, too busy trying to not move and too into the pleasure to give a verbal answer at Kokichi's new steady pace. "Ahh!"

The liar bit his lip, his breath ghosting on the other's neck, making Shuichi shiver. "Saihara-chan makes such nice sounds, he is making me horny as well."

Teeth grazed against his pulse, the sensation making his knees weak and a whine escaping from his tongue. The idea of Kokichi biting, marking him all over made him almost cum right then and there.

"Is this Shumai's first time doing something like this with someone else?" the leader asked as his hand moved a bit higher, teasing the head of Shuichi's dick and smearing the precum lower down his shaft.

A nod with a high pitched yes echoing ever so slightly in the room left Kokichi with a smug smile, his movements becoming faster as he moved his hand up and down.

"How cute. I'm gonna be the one to dirty little Saihara-chan! How lucky~."

"Oumaaa-kun… I'm gonna-!"

Kokichi moved his hand on the base, squeezing down hard enough for pleasurable pain to shock through Shuichi's whole body.

"That's a little fast don't ya think? But since I really like Shumai…"

The hand moved again with now rougher movement, making Shuichi legs turn into jello, shaking. Yet he didn't thrust, the liar's demanding tone still lingering in the back of his mind.

"O-Ouma-kun!"

"If he begs really nicely, I might allow him to cum."

Technically if he wanted to, he could come right now, ignore completely Kokichi last sentence and let the pleasure take over his whole body. However, he was far too out of it for any logical thinking, too caught up in their little game to even think of such thing. In the end, it wasn't like Shuichi didn't enjoy the leader having so much power over him. It only made sense to him to simply comply.

"P-please! I really wanna cum! I w-will do anything just-" he was cut off from a particularly loud moan, Kokichi's pace not wavering even for a second.

"Cum for me Shuichi."

If the detective wasn't already ready to burst, he would have met his end in a heartbeat at the sound of Kokichi's voice saying his name with such confidence.

His vision blacked out, the wonderful tingling overtaking him as he finished into the liar's palm, staining both of their shirts. This must be one of the best orgasms he ever had and it was simply from a handjob. Shuichi already can't wait for them to further.

"Good boy." Kokichi purred in his ear, letting go only when he felt the detective go soft in his palm.

Shuichi leaned into the door, exhaustion starting to pick up on him now that he had finally climaxed.

"Is it just me or did I notice Shumai enjoying some pain?"

The detective barely registered his words but he nodded nontheless. His mind still lingered at that high space on his head, making his embarrassment disappear for the time being.

"So my beloved is a bit of a masochist huh? Noted. I will make sure to use that knowledge to my full advance the next time we play~."

Despite the red on his face, he cleared his throat trying to sway the conversation in another important subject so his now rising embarrassment can have a break.

"Ou- Kokichi, you're still hard."

"And what are you going to do about it, Shu-i-chi~?"

The detective thought about it, his mind traveling back to all the time he had fantasized about the two of them together like this.

Slowly he sat on his knees, doing his best to keep the others eye contact without his heart ripping out of his chest. He glanced down with the excuse to remove the other's pants with his weirdly colored pink and orange striped boxers.

When Kokichi's dick broke free from its fabric containers, the detective took a moment to simply marvel on the girth, a hand rising to stroke it with measured strokes. The liar looked about a few inches bigger than average but his small figure made the size more impressive. Shuichi has heard from someone that the rougher how one masturbates, they will most likely be bigger. He bit his lip at the thought, imagining Kokichi being like that with him, fucking him hard and fast while they both are lost in their pleasure, moaning each others name, their bodies feeling as if their floating.

'Is this good?" Shuichi asked, giving a few experimental licks up and down the length in front of him, moving his head down so he can give a short suck on the tip.

Kokichi slowly nods, his eyes getting more cloudy by the second. His breathing grew quick and unsteady when he feels his dick entering that wet heat that is Shuichi's mouth, moving slowly up and down on him while his tongue continues to move underneath. He threaded his fingers on the others boy hair, holding it lightly put not adding any pressure just yet.

"Just like that Shumai…" for his first time giving a blowjob, Kokichi has to admit that the other is really good at it. If only he knew what Shuichi's browser history hides, all gathered from nights when the detective looked for mew situations to image the two of them in.

But Shuichi isn't the only one who has imagined scenarios with each other before.

"Hey, Shuichi… I think I might fuck you after all. A bit differently from what you were planning though."

Kokichi's grip tightened, causing the detective to let out a moan through his stuffed mouth. The liar kept his head in place, refusing to let the detective move. Shuichi glanced up with almost teared up eyes too see Kokichi glancing down at him. Shuichi's mind quickly caught up on what is happening and gave the other pleading eyes, hopefully giving him enough reassurance to proceed with what he is planning.

"Snap your fingers once if you want me to slow down and twice if you want me to stop."

Shuichi, not exactly able to either nod or speak, simply hummed around his cock, making the other hiss through clench teeth.

The detectives head was pressed on the door, Kokichi hips starting to move, fucking his throat in a slow rhythm.

"Hhm, my beloved's throat feels so nice."

Shuichi felt more and more light-headed with every lewd compliment the other gave him. That and plus the feeling of Kokichi hitting the back of his throat was starting to build up a second erection out of the kneeling boy. Even if he just had orgasmed a few minutes ago he could feel his dick twitch every praise Kokichi gave him. The liar seemed to notice the change between Shuichi's legs, his smile turning into something sadistic as he gripped almost tight enough to rip his hair out. Tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes as Kokichi slowly started picking up pace. Spit and drool were falling to his chin, the feel of it all bringing both boys in another high. 

"Touch yourself."

Shuichi didn't need to be told twice.

His hand grabbed his cock, giving himself quick and desperate strokes, trying too much Kokichi's own relentless pace. At that moment, only them existed in the world, forgetting everything else but the sensation of each other. Years of hidden feelings were breaking free in one of the most sinful ways and yet neither of them could find it in them to care.

"Do you like it when you're choking on my dick?"

Another muffled voice was his answer, Shuichi's pleading eyes making everything else retread from his head, the view of his dick disappearing from the other's lips simply too good for him to think about anything than the boy bellow him.

"Should I cum inside that pretty mouth of yours or on your slutty face?"

Shuichi's free hand grabbed into the other boy's pants, keeping him close so he won't back out. Kokichi looked like he got the memo, giving the boy below him a short nod.

"In Shumai's throat it is!"

Only a few seconds later the detective could feel Kokichi ejaculating in him, the feeling of hot semen making him want to gag as it shoots out in the deepest place in his mouth. Yet with the hands-on each side of his head holding him in place that clearly wasn't an option. He swallowed down as his hand movement stopped, his back arching as he reached his own climax.

And there would be more to come.

Kokichi kept his head still, waiting for the detective to drink up every last drop before he pulled out.

"Let me see."

He swallowed one more time, before opening his mouth, showing the leader his work. He even pulled his tongue out a bit, breathing heavily as he gazed at the boy above him. 

"Good job darling, you drank it all up~." Kokichi's hand was now slowly petting his hair, soothing the dull ache from their previous activities. The breathless sound of the liar along with his choice of words made the detective's head spin even more, still not completely out of the afterglow of his orgasm. He leaned into his touch his eyes closed as he panted.

Eventually, they both stoop up with shaky legs, making their way into their bed before falling down on it.

And that's when Shuichi's embarrassment kicked in.

God did they really did something like that on someones else's house and in the middle of a party? What if someone heard them?! Ok, calm down… this is Kaede's house so all the rooms are soundproof since the girl is a pianist and sometimes likes to play the piano or sing at literally two in the morning. Still though… they didn't even attempt to make it into the bed, just being too out of it to think about moving into a much more comfortable place that wasn't less than six feet away.

"Are you okay?" 

He paused for a moment before glanced at Kokichi, a blissful smile with the slightest hint of worry in his face.

"Yeah."

Both boys cheeks heat up from the deep sound of Shuichi's voice, the aftermath of their fucking more noticeable now.

"Nishishi, Shumai sounds so sexy like that. We should do this more often." Kokichi spoke through his light rosiness on his cheek, scooting closer so he can rest his head on Shuichi's bare, cum stained chest. A groan made the leader giggle again before he stood up to get a bottle of water for the other.

"Good thing there is this convenient mini-fridge here." He tossed a bottle at the detective before grabbing some panta for himself, drinking it halfway in a matter of seconds.

A comfortable silence was set up them as they used the time to calm down, before Shuichi moved and sat next to the other, holding Kokichi's hand.

"I'm really happy that you feel the same Kokichi."

"I do too. And that's no lie." the other replied without missing a beat, pulling the other down so he can nuzzle his nose against Shuichi's.

The detective chuckled before he stood up, pulling him and Kokichi towards the bathroom.

"Let's clean up and go meet the others." 

* * *

"YOU TWO FUCKED!"

The duo didn't even had fully entered the room before Miu had jumped on then, accusing them things that may or may not did while they were gone.

The detective felt crimson overtaking his features once again. Only now he realized that they were for sure gone for more than seven minutes. His eyes averting from his friend figure, peaking at Kokichi so he can exchange a few glances with the shorter boy, ignoring the girl who was still screaming about them doing inappropriate actions while the two had a silent conversation.

Shuichi took a few steps back meanwhile Kokichi took some forward, letting him take care of their situation.

"Yep! We totally did! And Shumai was the one that started it too. He was just soo-"

"Enough with your lies Ouma. Saihara-kun wouldn't do something like that, especially with someone he isn't dating." Maki said while crossing her arms, glaring daggers at the short boy. Although she attempted to appear intimidating, it wasn't really working when the girl was sitting on Kaede's lap, who said blonde was smiling all knowingly as brightly as the sun behind the brunette.

"But dear Murder-chan, we are dating. Aren't we, beloved?"

Suddenly the spotlight had dropped on the very anxious detective, making him almost sweat from everyone's gaze to be on him. He felt a hand slipped into his and give him a reassuring squeeze. A smile made its way to Shuichi's face as he squeezed back, eyeing from the corner of his vision at the purple head beside him.

"Yeah… Kokichi and I are a couple."

Now it was Kaito to disagree on the previous statement, scoffing before he crossed his hand. "Still! My sidekick wouldn't do something like that!"

"Shut up Momota-kun this is a magical moment and you're ruining it!" The blue-haired girl scolded him before she turned to the duo. " I knew I saw a connection between you two from the start! I'm so happy for both of you."

Everyone gave the new pair their congratulations before they all took their places once more, Shuichi thanking them and trying to save Kokichi from the detective's best friend's threats about ' _if he ever hurts Saihara'_. He surprisingly got a few warnings as well, some whispered by Rantaro and others yelled by Miu. Eventually, the let the boys go in favor of continuing playing more games as time went on. Shuichi ignored his blonde best friends look that basically screamed _' We are going to talk about this later'_ , too busy with the boy sitting casually on his lap, giving the detective the occasional kisses on the cheek that made others _'aww'_ and some groan. Even Kaede's eventual interrogation couldn't bring him down.

This was without a doubt, the best party Shuichi had ever attended.

**Author's Note:**

> When I ended this I realized I wrote shuichi with pretty much no gag reflex accidentally but oh well.
> 
> Funny story, this was actually the first smut I started writing but I forgot about it for a bit...
> 
> Please Kudo and comment so when I feel unmotivated I can just look at your guys kindness and smile. Hopefully I made you happy with this too!


End file.
